With the rapid advancement and development of liquid crystal display technology, a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) is gradually weeded out because it has problems that it will occupy more space and waste great quantity of energy, so it is replaced by a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, because the LCD has characters of light-thin and fragile, the requirement of a corresponding packing case is higher.
A traditional packing case of the LCD as shown in FIG. 1, a structural schematic view of a packing case of existing technology is illustrated in FIG. 1. The packing case comprises a case main body, wherein fixing structures for fitting the size and shape of the LCD panel are disposed inside the case main body. It further uses stuffs to fill unused spaces, so as to decrease an external impact force, so it can prevent the LCD from being damaged by the impact force. The material of the case main body is general used EPP (expanded polypropylene) or EPO (a mixture by expanded polystyrene and polyethylene). However, the case main body of EPP has good character of buffering, but its material and the manufacture cost are higher, and the shrinkage rate thereof is larger, so that it is difficult to control the size; and the case main body of EPO is difficult to be decomposed, so it may be causes a problem of environment pollution.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a buffering stop structure and a corresponding packing case to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.